fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
B10M's Quest for Toonelot Chapter 2: United We Stand
Chapter 1: United We Stand It was a foggy day, as the water was calm, until the fog is cleared up, as a flock of Wingulls fly around. On the path, there were five people riding on the horses. The first one is a 14-years-old boy. He had a slightly spiky yet tame and slightly long hairstyle that was blond, and his eyes were a dark brown. The attire he usually wore was his most favorite attire to wear; consisting of a green vest with a lime green shirt underneath, a brown belt with a round brass buckle, white breeches, brown boots and a green pointed hat. His name is Link The second one is a girl about Link's age. She had long blond hair that extended to her lower body, with eyes that were brown like mine. She was dressed in a pink dress with no sleeves and matching shoes, a red beaded necklace, a gold belt, white arm gloves and a type of sash with a strange symbol. From the look of the tiara she wore on her head for she was some type of princess. Her name is Princess Zelda, Link's wife The third one is an 8-year-old girl that has the red hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She also wears pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes with a purple cape around her; she's Jessie Bannon, Link's little daughter. The fourth one was a 6-year-old girl with blonde hair down to her mid back, blue eyes and wore a black purple tunic with long puffy white sleeve, long pink skirt, and black slippers. Her name is Princess Eilonwy. The last one was a baby girl with a tuft of dirty blonde hair tied in a pink ribbon, green eyes, a diaper, and a pair of pink footy pajamas. She was holding a teddy bear while she was wrapped in a pink blanket held by Zelda. The girl's name was Penny, Link's other little daughter. With Jessie are two water-type pokemon, the Mudkip siblings. The male Mudkip is Mudshot; who is responsible for his little sister. The girl Mudkip is named Mudslap who loves to cause trouble, but makes good friends with Jessie. With Link is a fire-type pokemon, Charmander, who is friends with Mudshot and Mudslap. Charmander watches Jessie, just like Mudshot. Jessie is having fun, but she acts like a warrior because her dream is to become one, when she grows up. "Come on!" Jessie shouted, as Link and Zelda followed. As they stopped, Link helped Zelda off of her horse, so did Charmander, Mudshot, and Mudslap. Jessie giggled as Link walked towards her. Penny landed next to Jessie. "Father!" Jessie said, still giggling. Link catches her and held her up in the air, until they both rolled down the hill of sand, as Mudslap, Charmander, and Mudshot followed. "Father, do you really have to go?" Jessie asked. "I afraid I must, Jessie," Link answered, "You know the king's warriors will be here soon." "Tell me again why you became a warrior." said Jessie. "Mudkip!" Mudslap added. "I like to hear it, too!" said Eilonwy. "Girls, you've heard it a thousand times," said Zelda. "Oh, but its fine, Zelda," said Link, "Well my daughter, before you and Penny were born, the land was dark and treacherous," Link drew three circles on the sand, "The people stood divided brother fighting brother. The only hope for peace was in the legend of the golden Keyblade." In Link's story, the tall rock circled around, until we see the gold Keyblade stuck in the stone. "For it was said that only the true king could pull this magical Keyblade from its stone and unite the people." One by one, the people began to pull the Keyblade, but they failed and gave up. "Many tried, all failed. Then on that day you were born, an unexpected hero stepped forth. His name was Ryan Huffman." A young boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes named Ryan Huffman gripped the Keyblade and successfully pulled it out of the sword. They people gasped in amazed, as Mickey held out the Keyblade. "And he was the true king. With the golden Keyblade at his side, he led us out of the darkness and together, we built the greatest kingdom on Earth. Everyone rejoiced." All of the people began building the new kingdom since Mickey pulled the Keyblade out of the stone. It took weeks or months to finish it, until they finished it and began dancing, as the others watched. Back in reality, Jessie and Mudslap were dancing around, happily, "Toonelot!" Jessie giggled as she collapses on the ground, while Link showed her his shield with three rings, "And so, these three rings represent the unity of our kingdom. As a warrior, I took an oath to protect the Keyblade, King Mickey and Toonelot." "The warriors are here!" Jessie pointed at the warriors, Ben, Julie, Sora and Kairi. Link and Jessie are on the horses, as their pokemon are with her. "I must go now, Jessie. The king has summon his warriors for a special day in Toonelot," said Link, as he kissed Zelda and leaves, "Charmander, make sure you watch over them for me." "Charmander!" Charmander nodded. "Goodbye," Link began to leave, as Jessie followed him, "I'm coming with you, daddy!" "Yes, Jessie, when you're old enough. I will take you to Toonelot. I promise. I love you!" Link left, as Jessie stopped, "Some day, I will become a warrior, just like my dad," Zelda smiled. "Count me in!" Eilonwy added. "Let's go, men!" Link ordered as they journey to Toonelot. Ben10magician presents: Quest for Toonelot All day and all night, they began to walk to Toonelot, until they finally have way there. United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall All of the warriors, including the F.A.F Authors, came to Toonelot, as the bridge fell down, letting them in. Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one shall be greater than all The people in the kingdom cheered at Link and the other warriors, as an 8-year-old boy, dressed as a warrior, named Jonny Quest heard that they were coming, with him is two boys. One boy was 8 years old and had red hair and brown eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, a green tunic, green pants, and brown shoes. This was Taran. The other boy had blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a diaper and a pair of light blue footy pajamas. This was Cody. Also, a water-type pokemon named Squirtle and a shaggy creature named Gurgi is with them, too. United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one shall be greater than all In front of the castle, people cheered for King Ryan Hufffman, who is now 21-years-old with dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, dark brown eyes, and was wearing steel plate armor. Aside of his keyblade, his weapons consisted of a longbow with a quiver of white goose feather tipped arrows, a Spartan spear, an Apache tomahawk, a spiked war mace, a shield and a certain broad sword from Narnia, and with him is his wife Queen Isabelle or Bella, a 17-year-old girl with curly blonde hair with pink whispy bangs and wears a bright pink tank top, blue skirt, and white sandals; also a pale pink dress with a large bow w/a skull at the side, and an old wizard named Gandaf. Ryan: It's been ten years we celebrate All that made our kingdom great Liberty and justice for all Link and the others walked toward the castle, as Ryan led them. Each of us will now divide In equal shares, our countryside A dark-looking figure came out of no where and joined in. He was a huge red anthromorphic cat with yellow teeth and yellow eyes with small black purpils, dark red claws and wore a dark blue coat-like robe. His name is Red, the evil demonic cat. Promising equality For all to reside Ryan opened the door and showed them the round table. Warriors: United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall Red's fist clenched, as the warriors sat around the table. Ryan got out his Keyblade, as the other got out their swords. Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one shall be greater than all "Liberty!" Sora shouted, as he held his shield up to the sun ray. "Justice!" Ben added. "Trust!" shouted Julie Ben's girlfriend. Link and Ryan smiled at each other, ass all of the warriors held out their shields. Shall be greater than all "Freedom!" said Kairi, Sora's girlfirend. "Peace!" shouted Diego (as a 15-year-old). "Honor!" Diego's girlfriend Julie Makimoto (In her Bakugan New Vestroia outfit) shouted. No one greater than all "Goodness!" Aang added. "Strength!" Katara added. "Valor!" Link said. Shall be greater than… "Me!" Red slammed his shield on the table, as Raimundo and Ben glared at him, "Charming sing-a-long. Now, let's get down to business. I've waited a long time for this day. What about my new land?" "Red, always thinking of yourself," Ryan sighed, "As Warriors of the Round Table, our obligation is to people, not to ourselves. The lands will divide according to each person's needs." "Then I need more than everyone," said Red, "I wouldn't have supported you all these years if I thought you were running a charity." "The king has decided!" Link yelled. "Then it's time for a new king and I vote for me." Red grinned evilly. "I will not serve a false king!" Link growled. "Then serve…A DEAD ONE!" Red got out a weapon with spikes one it and ran toward Ryan. Link pulls out his sword and about to attack Red, but he's hit by the spikes. Red punched Sopra and Kairi and head butts Ben (in his Swampfire). Red yells and ran toward Ryan. Ryan got out his Keyblade and Red whack it, but the magic around it made Red flying and hit the ground. Ryan's Keyblade is so powerful, even Red can't break it. "One day that Keyblade will be in my hand and all will be mine!" Red yelled and closed the door, locking it and escaped, never to return. The warriors gathered around Link. "Is he all right?" Julie M. asked. "Link?" Ryan asked. But Link didn't move; he was dead. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ben10Magician